


New Friends

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Defenders against Red Force Exo, Other, angel bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: Taehyung sneaked out of heaven and landed on an unfamiliar place. There, he makes new friends who has powers just like him.
Kudos: 3





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer version 2 of the concept photos, however I can't help thinking what if this is how they're like before they became demons/fallen angels? (loosely related to Alliance) This is set in the X-Exo universe.

"Owww!" a voice exclaimed in pain as he fell to the ground, hugging his sides and staring in dismay at his burnt clothes.

"I'm sorry!" the culprit runs to him and bends down, checking him for injuries

"Chanyeol!" at the sound of his leader, Chanyeol tenses as Junmyeon appears, frowning at the stranger lying on the ground.

"He just appeared suddenly!"

"Why are you here? We have never seen you before." Baekhyun asks him as they treat his burns, noticing the way he looks around with shining eyes.

"I sneaked out from heaven."

Exo was skeptical at his words, but they nod anyway, seeing how the man is smiling and beaming at them.

"Don't believe that i'm an angel? Look!" pure white wings appear on his back and he "I'm the son of apollo" he puffs his chest out in pride. It's hard for them to believe his words, but they play along, lowering their guard when they see how harmless he is. "Why did you want to come down?" Jongdae pokes his wings as Chanyeol touches them gingerly, stroking the soft feathers.

"Its boring up there. It's always lesson after lesson." he frowns at the thought, shaking his head to get rid of it. "It's not safe here." Junmyeon tells him, all of them looking up when Someone calls Taehyung's name. There's a sudden surge of energy that forces Exo to move away from Taehyung, a man with strong eyebrows and defined jawline glaring at them as he shields Taehyung, tightening his grip on his bow, muscles tensing.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung peeks out from behind him and pats his shoulder "Hes the son of Artemis." Junmyeon blinks when someone tilts his chin up, a perfectly sculptured face greeting him as the other regard him with kind and gentle eyes, lips pursing in thought. "You could be mistaken for an angel." he tells him, laughing when Junmyeon backs away with blushing cheeks. "I’m Seokjin, son of Aphrodite."

"H-Hey! Don't touch that! Chanyeol calls out to someone who is approaching the fire, dumbfounded when the man pushes his hand into the flames, expression unchanging. The fire seems to embrace and cover his entire being before seeping into his skin, disappearing as he raises an eyebrow. "That's Yoongi, son of Hephaestus." Baekhyun ignores Jungkook and moves closer to Taehyung, offering a hand to shake "I'm Baekhyun, Light of Destiny!" Sehun giggles behind him and he sends him a glare.

"I'm the Water Guardian Junmyeon." The smell of wine fills their nostrils and they turn towards the source, finding a man with high cheekbones and an easy smile offering a toast to them. "That's the son of Dionysus, Hoseok." Another voice joins them, a tall and lean man is holding a sceptre, something Junmyeon has seen in books so many times. "Z-" Jongdae slaps a hand over Jongins mouth, and the man smiles "I’m namjoon, son of Zeus."

"Don't forget me!" a cheerful voice sings, zipping around in his winged shoe before he stops next to Jongin, greeting them with an eye smile, eyes shaped into crescents ``I'm Jimin, son of Hermes!" Sehun takes a look at all of them, who looks not much older than him "Did all of you...sneak out?" Namjoon shakes his head "We were sent down to take Taehyung back. Hes not really good at covering his tracks." he says dryly, ruffling Taehyung's hair when he pouts.

"Let me stay here for a while more! Please?" He pleads, hugging Baekhyun's arm as his friends look at him in disapproval." Jimin watches as Jongin teleports, clapping his hands in delight "Yeah, lets stay!" he's pulling Jongin away before they can say anything, wanting to have a race with him.

Yoongi sighs, about to disagree when Chanyeol taps his shoulder, showing him the fire orb he holds in his hands. "Were you...eating the fire just now?" Chanyeol asks as he laughs at that, "No, I was recharging my powers. Don't you have to do that?" they get into a discussion of their powers, ignoring the rest.

Jongdae walks to where Hoseok is, accepting the glass he offers him. "This is really good!" he muses, the two of them engaging in an animated conversation about wine, dancing around after a moment. Taehyung is still hugging Baekhyun's arm and he lets him, relaxing in his grip as he listens to Taehyung tell him about heaven. "It's pretty." Taehyung exclaims as Baekhyun shows him his powers "You know, we're kind of related! Since my father is a sun god and your power is of light!" Baekhyun laughs at that, patting his thigh "Maybe we are."

Jungkook and Sehun looked at each other before glancing away. Sehun playfully sends a small tornado his way, giggling when jungkook stumbles and almost falls down. Hes surprised when Jungkook grabs hold of the tornado, sending it towards him at a faster speed. The competitive streak in them makes them end up having a battle, making sure not to hurt the rest or each other.

Junmyeon exchanges an exasperated look with Namjoon and Seokjin "Guess we're staying for a bit then." Namjoon says, a content smile on his face to see his friends being so happy in the new company. Junmyeon's eyes soften, glad that his brothers get to take a break. Seokjin pulls Junmyeon to sit down on a chair and Namjoon follows, sitting next to him. "Is it okay if i try something on you?" he asks Junmyeon who turns to Namjoon questioningly. Namjoon shrugs, mouthing to him that Seokjin means no harm.

With a hesitant nod, Junmyeon is asked to close his eyes. "I'm just trying out...what do you call it here? Makeup on you. You're a great model to work on." Namjoon watches Seokjin work, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he's done. Junmyeon opens his eyes again, a mirror lined with pearls appearing in front of him. He stares at himself in the mirror, at a loss of words. Seokjin had painted intricate flowers on his neck, the flowers looking like they're growing from his skin as they stretches upwards from his collarbones to near his ear. "Its beautiful..." he breathes, staring at Seokjin in wonder.

"You think so? I can't wait to do that for my next assignment. If only I could bring you up with me." there's a sound of horses and they find seven white pegasus flying down from the sky, landing at the empty clearing. "Our ride's here. It's really time to go." Namjoon gathers the others, all of them climbing onto the pegasus and waving as they fly up into the sky. "We will visit again!" taehyung calls out to them, as Exo waves back.

  
  



End file.
